The present invention relates to a device for treating internal surfaces of cylindrical parts, particularly cylindrical sliding sleeves.
Known devices of the type under discussion include a plurality of rotating rubbing pins for improving the insertion of structural components, reducing a friction force, increasing reliability and service life, reducing corrosion due to friction and improving of endurance ratio according to requirements.
One of such known devices which has been disclosed is a device for coating metallic inner surfaces, particularly cylindrical sliding sleeves, in which device two rubbing forces are applied opposite one another to two shafts wherein both shafts are driven by a drive which is connected with a motor via transmission and, at the same time, these shafts are loaded during the rubbing process from a pressure cylinder with a constant pressure via pressure elements, which pressure is continually adjustable by the pressure cylinder.
The aforedescribed known device has the disadvantage that it is not suitable for coating of standing cylindrical blocks. Furthermore, the feeding or advancing of the rubbing pins is complex and involves high technical expense.
A device for coating inner surfaces of metallic objects has been disclosed, in which device two rotary rubbing pins are positioned in a head at an acute angle relative to each other and the two pins are coupled with one another by a transmission member with a drive unit and pressure unit. In order to coat internal surfaces of, for example, cylindrical sliding sleeves, it is required to impart a rotational movement to the pins.
The disadvantage of this last described device resides in that the coating of the immovable motor block is not possible, and a simultaneous coating of a number of bores in one motor block cannot be realized either. Further, the device is applicable to the machines which must be built specifically for such a device so that the device becomes very expensive to make and use.